


Milkshake

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breasts, Lactation, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Sparkle's having a tough time staying awake around 3 A.M. in the morning, researching her butt off. What better way than to stay up with a cold, tasty milkshake? But when she suddenly runs out of milk, what on earth is a pony supposed to do in a time like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show nor it's characters. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. In my story, Twilight Sparkle is a humanoid pony, which means that yes, she will have breasts.

It was past the break of midnight. And so far, Twilight Sparkle looked like holy hell.

Her hair was messy, the bags in her eyes turned a bit dark, and she looked a little woozy. Why was she like that you ask?

To tell you the truth, Twilight Sparkle was hoping to pull off an all nighter, trying to find a cure for a rare type of food poisoning. So far, everyone in Ponyville, including Twilight Sparkle's friends, had been sick. The results that her friends had from this sudden outbreak was very disasterous, no wonder Twilight was the only pony in Ponyville to be immune.

Twilight Sparkle had a tough time staying awake, to be exact. It was now 3:15 a.m. and Twilight was moments away from falling soundly asleep. All she needed to do was to find the cure and that was it. The cure involved fig leaves, mint leaves, cinnamon, more fig leaves, crushed ice, a teeny tiny bit of hot water, apple jam, some blueberries, an ounce of warm tender milk, and a few ingredients that only Zecora could pronounce.

But it was very late to get some in this time of night. Twilight wouldn't even dare go into the woods, knowing that something evil and very ungodly would lurk in the shadows. She wouldn't even go to Zecora's house since she was already past asleep right now. And the market was closed. The only way Twilight would ever go to the Ponyville market, is if the sun rised. That really sucked.

What really sucked was the fact that Twilight didn't even follow the ingredients up close! How clueless was she not to think that?

"Good god, I really need to get some sleep..." Twilight sighed.

It had been nearly an entire hour since Twilight stared into that book. Every word from page to page would make Twilight tired with envy. But yet, she was determined to follow through the cure.

Unfortunately, that determination really wasn't going nowhere. Twilight's eyes were urging to sleep out on her. But Twilight wasn't willing to go down like this.

"Ugh! Why won't I stay awake?" Twilight whined to herself, "Maybe something to drink might help."

Angry at herself, Twilight managed to get off her butt and head for the fridge. And what better way to stay awake than a good old fashioned frozen coffee shake? It wasn't that hard to begin with. All Twilight needed was some of the leftover coffee that was already brewed, a dab of chocolate sauce, some delicious ice cream and some milk.

Twilight opened her fridge up and found the accessories she needed to make that perfect coffee shake. A tub of vanilla ice cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and freshly brewed coffee with french vanilla creamer.

She put the rest of the ingredients in a blender. But something was missing. Something important to complete her tasty treat.

"Darn it, I forgot the milk." Twilight hit her head in realization, "How could I forget?"

With the image of a carton of milk filling into her head, Twilight approached the fridge.

But when she opened it however...

...

...

...

...the carton of milk was nowhere to be found. How deeply shocking this was, indeed? Twilight felt disappointed.

There was no way Twilight was gonna end up having frozen coffee sludge! After all, milk was the biggest dairy source in all of the world, without it, the whole world would result in chaos!

"This is great! Just great!" Twilight complained in anger, "How in the hell am I supposed to have my frozen coffee shake now!?"

Basically, moping around wasn't helping much. Twilight needed to find another way to enjoy her frozen treat without having to pass out in her sleep.

But then, an idea burst out of her head. It was a little sick and demeaning, but it was crazy enough to work.

She looked around, hoping that no one, besides her companion Spike, would catch her in the middle in the night. Luckily, Spike fell deep asleep a long time ago.

"Well, at least no one's watching..." Twilight muttered silently.

With a deep breath, Twilight lifted up her nightshirt... (Yes, she wears a nightshirt in this fic)

...and revealed her succulent C-cup breasts. It was wide and luscious. Basically enough to snap a A-cup bra in its wake. Heck, it was possible enough for a horny male pony to sneak in a grab or two without Twilight even knowing. It was also the kind of breasts that would you easily see through in a wet t-shirt contest, even though Twilight would die in shame if she were to go to one of those things.

With a pleasing moan, Twilight managed to pinch her nipples in one tight squeeze. As a matter of fact, Twilight had wondered what it would feel like to squeeze her own breasts together. It felt relaxing and kinda fun. The warmth of her touch made Twilight squeal with sexual glee. She was rubbing back and forth, hoping to get something going from the silicone that wobbled inside the breast region.

After making her nipples erect from all this massaging, Twilight finally began to burst.

"Ohhh, here it comes...!" Twilight exclaimed.

With such a pleasing yet quiet moan, the milk shot right out of Twilight's tits and squirted inside the blender. The gallon of breast milk managed to hit the glass appliance with 100% pinpoint accuracy. Twilight kept on moaning as the milk kept on shooting. It was almost like guns, knowing that Twilight's breasts were fully loaded with such heavy artillery.

Twilight was getting kick at this sick, yet interesting image. This felt so wrong to use breast milk as a substitute for breast milk. But geez, what was a pony to do?

Twilight soon ran out of breast milk and decided to blend the remaining ingredients.

She held on to the white lid, right before she turned on the power button.

The power of the blender was so strong that Twilight had to keep the lid closed shut with her hooves, just so it wouldn't make a mess. Nice to say, the turbulence shook her already-lactated breasts in the process. Shaking them all around like such a trampy pony stripper.

After the chocolate syrup, coffee, ice cream and breast milk were all blended into one. Twilight emptied out the entire liquid into a tall clear glass. She couldn't wait to taste this interesting concoction of hers.

And after finishing the magic touch with a straw, Twilight took the glass and gave a little sip.

The taste was kinda interesting. Yes, it gave out that aroma of mocha through her lips, followed by a pinch of delicious chocolate. And the ice cream gave out a creamy smooth texture. But the feeling from the breast milk was that the entire shake tasted a bit salty. As if Twilight was eating a Whopper (a malt chocolate candy) in liquid form. Maybe this wasn't a frozen coffee shake to begin with.

Maybe this was a frozen coffee malt. The breast milk that Twilight shot out of her worked wonders. If she did the same thing with the milkshake, imagine what she would do for that cure. Who needed milk when all Twilight needed was her own boobs?

"Mmmmmm..." Twilight moaned with glee, "This isn't bad at all. Why didn't no one think of this before?"

Twilight was definitely impressed of how it turned out. She took the entire shake and sent it down on the table, next to the book that Twilight was reading. Maybe now, she might stay awake from the lactated caffeine. But now, she wanted to analyze more of the cure for food poisoning.

But as soon as her eyes was glued to the book of spells, Spike woke up a bit.

Still rubbing his eyes from his sleep, Spike spoke to an unexpected Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight? You got something to drink? I can't seem to sleep." Spike muttered.

"Something bothering you, Spike?" Twilight spoke back.

"Yeah, I had such a weird dream that Discord was trying to have his way with me in my sleep..." Spike explained, "Luckily, my eyes managed to wake up on me just before he was about to pounce on me sexually. My mouth is so dry, I need some thirst to keep me hydrated."

But then, all of a sudden, she saw Twilight's tasty coffee shake standing right before him.

"Ahh, a shake. At least that'll do..." Spike sighed.

Ignoring Twilight Sparkle's pleas, Spike grabbed the glass and started taking a sip, not even knowing that the entire shake was made out from half of Twilight's tit milk. Twilight would have likely told him not to drink it, but at least Spike wanted to take one sip and not the whole thing. Maybe it would be better to let it pass for once.

"Ahhhhh..." Spike sighed, feeling the flavor of the frozen coffee shake inside his system, "That hit the spot. Although it tasted a little bit salty than I already thought. Oh, well... good night, Twilight!"

Spike decided to close back in for the rest of the night after putting the glass back where Twilight placed it.

Feeling snuggled up, Spike went back to his little dream world in peace. Twilight couldn't believe Spike already did that. It felt so wrong, that it had to be funny to believe.

With such calm decency, Twilight shouted, "Spike... THAT WAS MY BREAST MILK YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING INSIDE THAT SHAKE!"

Hearing those words of warning, Spike's eyes bulged out in fear. Was the shake he'd been drinking came from Twilight Sparkle's boobs?

This surprising news from Twilight made the baby dragon shake in such a disturbing way. He also shuddered dramatically. Was Spike gonna vomit or perhaps cringe so badly, he would vomit anyway? The result was simple:

"Could you excuse me, Twilight?" Spike spoke in a calm tone, "There's something I gotta go do..."

Taking his news like a mare, Spike calmly walked to the bathroom nicely.

And after giving it such thought...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

By the look from that sound, Spike had vomited his guts out in disgust. Vomited because of the thought that he was drinking half of Twilight's hooters. Well, it wasn't breast feeding, but the fact that he had to take a sip of that shake that included salty breast milk.

While he was still puking, Spike managed to shout at Twilight from the bathroom door.

"I'LL NEVER DRINK MILKSHAKES THE SAME WAY AGAIN!" Spike screamed in agony.

Twilight quite enjoyed this ounce of torment from Spike. With a smile forming from his lips, she laughed to herself.

"That was so definitely worth staying up for..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to brag like this, but I wouldn't mind tasting her milkshake. After all, it brings all the boys to the yard. And it make it clear, it would be better than the ones that I've tasted, damn right.
> 
> All except Spike though. I don't know what to say for him.
> 
> Even though this felt a little sick, I gotta admit that it's probably hot to write from here.


End file.
